sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ladd Company
The Ladd Company was an American film production company founded by Alan Ladd, Jr., Jay Kanter, and Gareth Wigan in 1979. In 1979, the three founders were executives with 20th Century Fox; Ladd was the president. They announced their intention to leave the company when their contracts expired in December 1980 and form a new production company to be financed by Warner Bros. (Ladd had reportedly been quarreling with other Fox senior executives.) Fox subsequently cut their contracts short, ending on October 1, 1979.Thomas, Bob. "Studio 'revolution' treat for gossips". Edmonton Journal (August 18, 1979). The day after the contracts expired, the trio placed ads for the newly named "Ladd Company" in The Hollywood Reporter and Variety.Schreger, Charles. "New Film Company Born of Frustration". Sarasota Herald-Tribune (October 19, 1979) Under Warner Bros., The Ladd Company distributed Chariots of Fire, which won the 1981 Academy Award for Best Picture. Among the films it produced were the Space Race epic The Right Stuff, the space western Outland, Ridley Scott's science-fiction film Blade Runner, neo-noir film Body Heat, and the first two Police Academy movies. Police Academy proved very profitable. But the returns from the company's successes did not outweigh the box-office failures of The Right Stuff, the edited version of Sergio Leone's Once Upon a Time in America, and the animated Twice Upon a Time (co-produced with Lucasfilm). On April 18, 1984, Alan Ladd, Jr. and Warner Bros. parted ways, even though the former still had three years left on the studio's contract. From that point on, "the Ladd Company would become a non-exclusive production organization."Associated Press. "Ladd, Warner Bros. dissolve agreement". St. Joseph News-Press (April 20, 1984). During a brief partnership with Paramount Pictures in the mid-1990s, the company produced A Very Brady Sequel and the Best Picture Oscar winner Braveheart. Ladd's later releases are the 2005 Lasse Hallström drama, An Unfinished Life, and the 2007 Ben Affleck drama Gone Baby Gone, both distributed by Miramax Films. History Beginnings Alan Ladd had been a successful studio head of 20th Century Fox, helping make films such as Star Wars, Julia, Alien, The Turning Point, Young Frankenstein, An Unmarried Woman and Silver Streak. He ran into conflict with the company's president, Dennis Stanfill and wanted to leave. He left the company in June 1979 to set up his own company along with fellow executives Jay Kanter and Gareth Wigan. Under the terms of their severance with Fox, they were not allowed to start working until 1 October 1979.BUSINESS PEOPLE New York Times 12 Oct 1979: D2. The company was known as The Ladd Company and its symbol was a tree. "You could say it has a tie in with the tree of life," said Ladd.In Movieland, Three's a Company: Pace Is Slow at Ladd Co. SCHREGER, CHARLES. Los Angeles Times 10 Oct 1979: g1. They signed a deal with Warner Bros who would finance and distribute their films, although the Ladd Company had creative control. Warners would finance at least $75 million a year. Ladd said he wanted to make "basically what I made at Fox. I don't think my attitude has changed. Those pictures went all over the place. There wasn't any specific theme to them." Even films like Alien and The Omen''which he admits were "exploitation pictures, I think we tried to do it with more quality and style than just ripping off a theme." Early Films In November 1979 Ladd announced the company's first films: a Bette Midler concert movie (Ladd greenlit Midler's ''The Rose while at Fox) and Madonna Red a $10 million Joseph L. Mankiewicz film starring Paul Newman as a Vietnam War veteran turned priest.Ladd Films to Star Midler and Newman By ALJEAN HARMETZ New York Times 2 Nov 1979: C5. Then they announced Five Days in Summer from Fred Zinnemann who had made Julia, and Twice Upon a Time a $3 million film from Lucasfilm.At the Movies: Stallone unveils a Switzerland of personalities. Buckley, Tom. New York Times 18 Jan 1980: C8. Star Wars' Team Plans Mythical Animated Film By ALJEAN HARMETZ New York Times 1 Apr 1980: C9. The Midler film became Divine Madness (1980) but Madonna Red was never made. The first dramatic film the company ended making was Outland (1981), a science fiction film in the vein of Alien shot in England under Sandy Lieberson, the company's head of European operations. It was a commercial disappointment when released. The Ladd Company's second film was going to be a Bernardo Bertolucci film starring Ugo Tognazzi. This was never made. However the company had a critical and commercial hit with Body Heat (1981) the directorial debut of Lawrence Kasdan, then with Chariots of Fire (1981), a British film the company helped finance.SOMETIMES A MOVIE MAKES A STUDIO PROUD ALJEAN HARMETZ New York Times 6 Feb 1982: 1.11. Looker (1981) from Michael Crichton was a flop. The company helped make Blade Runner (1982), directed by Ridley Scott, which was a critical success but under performed commercially. Night Shift (1982), directed by Ron Howard, was a minor success. Series of Flops However the company made a series of flops: Love Child (1982), Five Days One Summer (1982), Lovesick (1983) and Twice Upon a Time (1983). The Ladd Company hoped for a big hit with the $28 million The Right Stuff (1983) but it only returned $10 million to the company.MOGULS TAKE TO THE SLOPES FOR DEALS HARMETZ, ALJEAN. New York Times 7 Mar 1984: C.17. Larry Gross later wrote "The Ladd Company, a director-friendly bunch, went down with The Right Stuff. Execs look very closely at what causes other companies to retire from the field. The levels of caution multiply."The rise and fall of Hollywood Gross, Larry. The Ottawa Citizen 19 Apr 1999: B10 Also unsuccessful were Star 80 (1983) and Mike's Murder (1983).AT THE MOVIES Maslin, Janet. New York Times 9 Mar 1984: C.8. Ladd developed Country but sold the film to another company.IN LIFE AS ON SCREEN, STRUGGLE DEFINES TWO ACTRESSES: 1 Lindsey, Robert. New York Times 16 Sep 1984: A.19. They also had Splash! from Ron Howard but put it in turnaround, as they did The Big Chill (1983).Auteur Opie McCarthy, Todd. Film Comment; New York Vol. 20, Iss. 3, (May/Jun 1984): 40-42,80. The company had a huge hit with Police Academy (1984), made for $4.2 million which grossed $81 million and led to several sequels. Less successful were Purple Hearts (1984) and Once Upon a Time in America (1984) which the company extensively edited without the cooperation of Sergio Leone. End of Company The success of Police Academy came too late to save the company. In April 1984 Warners announced its association with the Ladd Company was over and Ladd became a nonexclusive production organization. Warner Severs Tie With Ladd Warner Communications New York Times 19 Apr 1984: D.5. By July 1984 the New York Times wrote that "In essence, the Ladd Company no longer exists; although the label still exists, most of its executives have left. The company failed partly as a result of the dismal box-office record of many of its interesting, intelligent movies, including The Right Stuff, and partly because new management at Warner Brothers, which financed and distributed Ladd Company films, did not care to nurture the smaller movie company."REPORTER'S NOTEBOOK: FILM INDUSTRY THRIVES HARMETZ, ALJEAN. New York Times 16 July 1984: C.12. In July 1984 Kanter left the company to become head of MGM-UA.KANTOR CHOSEN TO HEAD MGM/UA PRODUCTION HARMETZ, ALJEAN. New York Times 18 July 1984: C.21. In February 1985 Ladd became head of United Artists.LA CLIPS Same old faces on two film sets Deans, Laurie. The Globe and Mail1 Feb 1985: E.7. The last two films officially made by the company were Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment (1985) and Doin' Time (1985). Revival The company returned to production with Braveheart (1995). It also made The Phantom (1996) and A Very Brady Sequel (1997). List of Ladd Company Films References External links * Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Entertainment companies established in 1979 Category:Companies disestablished in 2007 Category:1979 establishments in California Category:Ladd family (show business)